El Infierno Tan Temido
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: UA. Para saber la verdad, siempre hay que hablar con la verdad... eso fue lo que le enseño su madre, pero la verdad no es lo mismo que una verdad a medias Ed


El Infierno Tan Temido

Disclaimer. Ni los personajes de FMA ni la historia me pertenecen, cada una pertenece a sus respectivos autores. La historia pertenece a Hernán Lara Zavala y la modificare un poco para adaptarla a los personajes. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo como medio recreativo.

.-.-.

Estoy completamente seguro que la mujer mas franca de la tierra es Trisha Elric, y lo sé por que a estado a mi lado desde que puedo recordar, por que ella es mi madre. Ella siempre me hablo con la verdad y con franqueza por que me amaba, y me enseño que la verdad es necesaria en cualquier tipo de relaciones, diga lo que diga la gente.

A los siete años entre a la escuela primaria y comencé a prepararme para hacer la primera comunión. Mis hermanas Riza y Winry e incluso mi madre me llamaban El Hombre de la casa, y mi madre insistía en que era mi obligación cuidarlas y velar por ellas, como ella a mí. Así que tuve que aprender a cuidarme y a cuidarlas, por que era mi deber. ¿Necesitaban que las protegiera? No estoy seguro, aunque quizás mi madre hacia eso para infundirme seguridad en mi mismo.

Aprendí a leer y a escribir antes de entrar a la escuela gracias a mi madre, que a pesar de que para entonces trabajaba todo el día, siempre se ocupaba en leer algo conmigo al regresar del trabajo. Todas las navidades, junto con mis juguetes, venia un librito, de pocas letras y muy colorido, ahí inicio mi gusto por la lectura.

Mientras iba al catecismo aprendí algo que me parecía estar estrechísimo con la figura de mi madre; Dios. Él era infinito, un ser lleno de bondad, sin principio ni fin, pero sobretodo, lleno de verdad, de toda la sabiduría del universo.

Mi nombre es Edward Elric, y soy escritor, y pienso que un buen libro encierra un misterio, un enigma. Y también pienso que la vida esta llena de ellos, pero esta historia es sobre el descubrimiento de algo en verdad temido.

En la escuela mis compañeros se burlaban de mi, sobretodo un niño que mas tarde fue uno de mis mejores amigos; Roy Mustang. Se burlaban de mi por que, como no había ido al kínder, llegue a la primaria con la cabeza llena de ideas que mi madre me había dicho; como Santa Claus.

"Que no existe" Me decía Roy "Que si existe" "¿Cómo lo sabes?" "Lo e visto" "Era tu padre disfrazado" "El estaba presente" "Entonces era alguien a quien contrato" y volvía a reírse de mi. A pesar de que yo defendía mis creencias, en el fondo de mi ser pensaba que lo que me decía tenia algo de verdad, como cuando mi madre y yo nos confabulábamos para hacer que mis hermanas se portaran bien. Por que ella nunca nos pego, ni nos regaño, sino que nos hablaba seriamente y con la verdad.

Hohenheim y mi madre se separaron cuando yo tenía cinco años. Nunca se divorciaron por que mi mamá era muy católica y para ella, el matrimonio era un sacramento divino. Pero aun así, recuerdo algunas peleas de tono violento.

"¡No peleemos delante de los niños Trisha!" Mi padre la tomaba del brazo tratando de llevarla a la habitación que compartían, pero mi madre se separaba "¿Por qué no? Si de todos modos lo van a saber, que lo sepan ahora ¡Y no me toques con tus sucias manos!" en ese momento no entendí las palabras de mi madre, pues Hohenheim traía las manos limpias en ese momento, hasta ya mas grande comprendí el significado.

Yo oía a mamá llorar al otro lado de la habitación, y oía a mi padre que hablaba en tono bajo, serio y pausado. Un día papá tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa, para no volver jamás. Y desde entonces comenzamos a vivir los cuatro sin él.

Vivíamos en la casa que Hohenheim nos había dejado, él había rentado un departamento cerca de donde vivíamos. Y mi madre, que nunca había trabajado, tuvo que buscar un empleo en una tienda de ropa. Ella nos llevaba a la escuela, luego una vecina nos recogía y nos daba de comer, mamá llegaba a las seis y nos íbamos los cuatro a casa.

Hohenheim nos visitaba algunos fines de semana. A mis hermanas les hacia mucha ilusión verlo, a mi, si soy sincero, su presencia me daba igual, pero mas tarde comencé a odiarlo. Los fines de semana que pasaba con nosotros nos llevaba al zoológico, a cenar, al cine, y un rato a su departamento para que jugáramos mientras él dormía su siesta.

"Ed, tu te haces cargo de que Riza y Winry no peleen"

Fue uno de esos domingos, en los que Hohenheim dormía, y Riza y Winry miraban televisión, que yo decidí ir a un cuarto a jugar con mis carritos. Jugando abrí el closet del cuarto y vi tres cajas grandes que llamaron mi atención. Sin decirles nada a mis hermanas fui por una silla y me trepe sobre ella para ver el contenido de las cajas. Dos eran del mismo tamaño y la tercera era más grande. Logre abrir las dos primeras, y me encontré con dos muñecas. La tercera no logre abrirla, pero pude ver una fotografía pintada en la caja de un niño jugando con un enorme carro. Tape las cajas y baje de la silla. Cerré el closet y me guarde mi descubrimiento para mí.

Se acercaba la navidad y con ella las posadas. Un día que fuimos a una y la estábamos pasando muy bien, cuando de pronto vino Riza a decirme que le habían quitado su canastilla con dulces a Winry. Un niño gordo y pelón aprovecho que era más grande que ella para quitársela.

Fui hasta donde estaba él y le exigí que se la regresara.

"son mías" "¿las dos? No es verdad, una es de ella, mi hermana vio cuando se la quitaste" y apunte hacia donde estaba Winry sollozando siendo consolada por Riza. El gordito se pego las canastillas al pecho y trato de escabullirse entre la gente, pero lo alcance y lo tome del cuello, aplicándole una llave que había visto en la televisión con todas mis fuerzas. Oía que alguien le gritaba "Gluttony" supongo que debió de ser su madre. Los dulces se habian regado por todo el piso y él comenzó a llorar y finalmente nos separaron.

Cuando regresábamos a casa en el coche mi madre me dijo "Bien hecho, tú eres el Hombrecito de la Casa, y es tu obligación cuidar a tus hermanas, estoy orgullosa"

Yo no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería decir ser el Hombre de la Casa, pero suponía que debía ser algo bueno, como si ahora yo ocupara el lugar que debía tener mi padre, ahora yo tenia que cumplir con las obligaciones como él debió de hacer.

Los lunes por la tarde iba al catecismo. Las mamás de varios de mis compañeros se turnaban para traernos. Mi madre se había comprado un carro y comenzaba a conducir.

Uno de esos tantos lunes nos habían hablado de la gloria del cielo, y de los horrores del infierno. También que cuando uno se arrepentía de sus pecados antes de morir, pero sin recibir la comunión era mandado al purgatorio, que era un lugar de reflexión de donde luego de pagar por sus pecados se iba al cielo. Sin embargo, si uno moría luego de haber cometido un pecado mortal se iban directamente al infierno. El infierno era un lugar espantoso que tenía varios círculos de castigos para los diferentes pecados que había; los golosos veían comer sin probar ni una migaja, los avariciosos veían como se hacían obras de caridad con sus bienes, y los lujuriosos en lugar de sentir placer sentían dolor. Todos los condenados sentían una sed insaciable y en la puerta del infierno había un reloj que se encargaba de repetir incesante y a manera de péndulo: por toda la eternidad, por toda la eternidad.

De regreso a casa, la señora que le tocaba llevarnos a casa se detuvo en una papelería a comprar unos mapas para que sus hijos hicieran la tarea. La papelería estaba justo frente al edificio donde vivía Hohenheim. Vi su coche en el estacionamiento y le pedí permiso para bajar un momento "No te tardes, o se nos va a hacer muy noche".

Iba a tocar el timbre pero una pareja salió, y cuando abrieron la puerta pude entrar. Tome el elevador y me dirigí a donde vivía mi padre. Iba a tocar la puerta pero se abrió al primer golpe, no estaba cerrada, sino emparejada, así que entre. Vi ropa tirada por la sala. El saco de mi papá estaba colgado sobre una silla. Encima su corbata. En el piso, junto al sillón, sus pantalones, su camisa blanca, los zapatos. Vi unas ropas extrañas, sobre la alfombra. Encima de la mesa de centro había dos copas y una botella de vino casi vacía. Temeroso de que algo le hubiera pasado a papá avancé hacia su recámara. Tenía la puerta abierta.

Ese día mamá llego un poco mas tarde, venia cansada. Se sentó a revisar mi tarea "¿Cómo se portaron Riza y Winry? Recuerda Ed, que tienes que darles el ejemplo a tus hermanas" luego nos dio de cenar y nos mando a acostar, para que pudiéramos levantarnos temprano al día siguiente.

Rece mis oraciones y apague la luz, pero en cuanto me acosté, miles de dudas saltaron a mi mente ¿volvería papá con nosotros? ¿Por habernos dejado se iría al infierno? Lo que había visto hacia unas horas me hacia estar seguro que Hohenheim iría directamente al infierno. No me gustaba la idea de mi propio padre sufriendo en el infierno, quemándose y muriendo de sed, suplicando para que mamá, que por supuesto seria un bello ángel, le diera un poco de agua, solo una gota, no más. Y entonces, cuando mamá compadecida fuera a darle, el mismísimo Dios intervendría "ni una gota, por algo esta en el infierno" y a pesar de la angustia que sentía, sabia que Dios tendría razón. Hohenheim había dejado a mi madre por aquella mujer con la que lo había visto en su departamento, supongo que ella debió ser la tal Dante, que oí mencionar a mi madre alguna vez, muchísimo menos bonita que mi madre, casi estoy seguro que hasta era mas vieja que Hohenheim. Los dos estaban desnudos, echados sobre la cama y roncando. Me puse a temblar cuando los vi, de coraje, de vergüenza. Temí que fueran a despertarse y salí sin hacer el menor ruido. Vi la bolsa de la mujer en una de las sillas y la abrí, tome una cigarrera dorada y la escondí en mi pantalón para luego irme de ese horrible lugar.

Pensar en que por causa de esa mujer había escuchado llorar a mi dulce madre tantas noches. Y nunca dije nada. Yo era el hombre de la casa, y eso representaba proteger a mi madre y a mis hermanas de cualquier dolor que pudiera evitarles. La cigarrera que me robe la tire a la basura. Nunca le pregunte a mi madre por que lloraba, pero estoy seguro de su respuesta, pues ella no me sabía mentir: por tu papá.

Llegaron las navidades y con ella los regalos. No me sorprendí cuando al abrir mis regalos vi una caja con una fotografía de un niño jugando con un gran carro, y a mis hermanas les habían traído unas muñecas.

No me había dado cuenta, pero mi madre me había estado observando y me vio cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, entonces ella se me acerco preocupada.

"¿Qué pasa Ed? ¿No te gusto lo que te trajo Santa Claus?"

"Sí, sí me gusta…"

"¿Entonces por que lloras?"

Yo no le había contado nada sobre mi descubrimiento en el closet de mi padre mientras jugaba, y mucho menos sobre la visita sorpresa que le había hecho el lunes de catecismo.

Aprovechando que mis hermanas jugaban con sus muñecas llame a mi madre aparte. Como ya había dicho antes, mi madre me hablo con la verdad hasta el final de sus días.

Lleve a mi madre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, y sin mas le pregunte

"¿verdad que no existe Santa Claus?"

"Ah, es eso" me dijo despreocupándose. Me miró con ternura, comprensión y acariciándome el cabello me contestó tal y como me lo esperaba:

"No, no existe…"

"Son papá y tú ¿verdad?"

"Así es" Me dijo ella con resignación.

"¿Y a dónde van los muertos?" Me atreví a preguntar

"No lo sé, pero puedo decirte que a donde quiera que vayan nadie ha vuelto a verlos"

"Y el infierno… ¿El infierno existe?"

Mamá se me quedó mirando a los ojos un momento y alzando un poco las cejas, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre mi pregunta, me respondió:

"Sí, sí existe"

.-.-.-.-.

me dejais un comentario?


End file.
